


To the moon and back

by CindyRyan



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Alternate take/missing scene on 1x13. What if Ace had called Carson and got him to talk to his daughter as she fought to find her way out of the alternate reality created by the whisper box?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	To the moon and back

Title: To the moon and back  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all

Being a lawyer Carson Drew liked things in his life to be a set way. Work, family everything had it's place. When he'd been arrested and sent to prison it'd spun everything out of control. Then things had really went crazy when Ace had broke him out to save his life. Now he was home under house arrest and things were slowly being sorted out. That was until he got the phone call. A call that sent things spinning once more. His daughter was in trouble; from a supernatural source. Carson had been walking through the living room when he'd answered the Facetime call.

“Ace?”Carson asked as the young man's face came into focus.

The room was dark behind the cook. Carson saw wood paneling, old paintings, cob webs.

“Mr. D?”Ace's voice was worried, a bit frantic “I need you to talk to her; keep talking.”

“To who?”Carson asked as he sat on the sofa. “What's going on?”

“We're in the whisper room; tried to get Nancy out. Room doesn't want her to leave.”Ace explained.

The image jolted as Ace turned the phone and set it on something. Carson found himself looking down at the too still form of his daughter. Nancy was sprawled on her back, eyes closed, face pale and white foam at the corners of her mouth.

“Ace, what the hell?!”Carson demanded worriedly.

“She was following a clue that Lucy Sabel's mother gave her. She said she'd hidden something of Lucy's off the sanitarium in the original old house. The family that lived here died from a haunting.”Ace continued breathlessly. “We tried to take her out and she started to seize.”

“Oh God.”Drew whispered as he brought his hands formed in a folded fist to his mouth.

He couldn't get away from the past. No matter how much he tried to move forward. How much he tried to protect his family from people like the Hudsons everything circled back to Lucy. It was one thing for that case to threaten his life but to endanger Nancy? Especially when they'd just made peace with each other; were trying to move forward.

“Nick and George are looking for a crash cart.”Ace said off camera.

Carson felt his own heart skip a beat and his face pale. Losing Kate had been hard enough. Knowing Nancy was slipping from him and not being there to comfort and fight with her was equally hard. Even if Carson left now something told him he wouldn't get there in time. The realization chilled him. With shaking hands Carson put the phone on the coffee table propped up by a stack of books.

“I still think Nancy is the answer.”Bess insisted coming partially into view of the camera.

“What do you mean, Bess?”Carson asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Wherever she is I believe Nancy has the way to find her way home. We just have to give her that chance.”Bess replied in a tearful worried voice. “I have a bad feeling that if they use the crash cart....”

“Has she woken at all?”Carson inquired focusing on Nancy's still form.

“No.”Ace replied. “At least not since we've found her.”

“You really think she can hear us?”Carson asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I do.”Ace affirmed coming briefly on camera. “I heard people talk to me when I was in the coma.”

“Okay.”Carson acknowledged. “Move the phone closer.”

The image shifted as Ace picked up the phone and set it on the floor near Nancy's left ear. There was shuffling as something was moved and set against the phone. Carson ran a hand over his face as he got a good look at Nancy and his fear intensified. His daughter was stubborn and a fighter. The fact that she was so still scared Carson greatly.

“Nancy, it's your father.”Carson began in a tight voice. “I know whatever you're seeing, whatever you're fighting you can find your way back to us.

I know this is my fault; for getting in over my head with the Hudsons. I love you for wanting to clear my name. If that clue is what's keeping you there; let it go.”

Carson's voice broke and his vision blurred. Memories began to flash across his mind's eye. Family moments. Nancy taking her first steps. The countless nights he had rocked his daughter to sleep when she'd woken at three am those first few months.

“I'll deal with whatever comes; but I won't lose you.”Carson continued as he picked up his phone bringing it closer. “All we have is each other. I love you to the moon and back.”

********  
In the alternate reality a light blue envelope fluttered to the ground at Nancy's feet. She reached down and picked it up before the mud of the cemetary got it dirty. A phrase was written on it; a very familiar one. One that took Nancy back to her childhood.

'I love you to the moon and back.'

Dad. A lump formed in Nancy's throat. She didn't know how her father knew what was happening or if this was just a figment of her imagination. Nancy clutched the envelope to her chest; her gut was telling her it was as real as the others. The phrase had been his goodnight after storytime.

“Let's find that key.”Nancy urged the group gathered.

As they dispersed Nancy knew she was on the right path. It was just a matter of putting the pieces together.

******

“Her breathing's shallower.”Ace proclaimed gravely.

Carson saw the young man lean away from his daughter after checking her vitals. Part of him couldn't believe this was happening; but then with what his life had been the last six months.....He couldn't let his daughter slip away from him. He'd just got her back. They'd spent so many weeks angry with each other. Lost so much time.

“I wish I was there.”Carson said fervently. “Nancy, do you remember when we put the glow stars on your ceiling? You were seven and thought it was the best thing ever. Of course you wouldn't let us randomly slap stars on the ceiling they had to be accurate. Well as accurate as we could with the amount of stars we had.”

/They're beautiful, Dad./

/Glad you like them. Get some sleep, sweetie. I love you to the moon and back./

The memory of a seven year old Nancy bouncing with excitement as they assembled the galaxy of stars in her bedroom was bittersweet. Carson could only hope that story would keep her with them. That she would hear his voice and gain strength from it.

“She squeezed my hand!”Bess exclaimed excitedly.

“She heard you, Mr. D.”Ace said as he knelt on the other side of Nancy in camera range. “It's working.”

For the next hour Carson took turns with Nancy's friends as they talked to his daughter. Carson was grateful to them. Just when Carson was about to go crazy with worry he heard the most wonderful words.

“She's awake!”Nick said joyfully.

“Nancy, can you hear us?”George asked worriedly.

“Nancy?”Carson called anxiously as his daughter was eased into a sitting position.

“I'm alright.”Nancy said softly in a slightly quaking tone.

“Thank God.”Carson murmured.

“Dad?”Nancy asked looking around.

Then the radiator blew and the room started to shake.

“Gotta go.”Ace proclaimed and snatched up his phone. “Later, Mr. D.”

Carson watched helplessly as the screen went dark. He sank back against the sofa cushions and looked at the picture of his wife on the wall above the tv.

“Our girl's alright, Kate.”Carson said in a tearful broken tone. “She's okay and coming home. She's coming home.”

Carson missed his wife even if he'd moved on with Karen that didn't mean he didn't think about Kate. Didn't miss the family they'd been. Swallowing hard Carson sent off a silent prayer of thanks that Nancy was safe. No matter how old she got Nancy would always be his little girl who he loved to the moon and back.

end


End file.
